The price of silence
by Silvia
Summary: A story about my favourite coupling and how Draco takes advantage of the moment. To all you gay people out there; I'm sorry about Harry's refusal of getting out of the closet!


The price of silence

The price of silence

Harry ran quickly to the sea. Behind a tree a black figure was waiting for him. Harry smiled and embraced him.

"About time" Seamus Finnigan bent down to let his lips touch Harry's "I was beginning to get worried. What took you so long?"

"Hermione want us to start practice for the exam, she's crazy! I mean, it *is* two months until it starts!"

"Poor you!" Seamus looked terrified. "Well, I'm gonna cheer you up!" He took hold of Harry's hand and led him towards the Forbidden Forest. 

They stopped on the outskirts of the forest, well hidden by the trees. Seamus pulled a blanket out from his robe and laid it on the ground. Harry pulled his robe over his head.

Seamus quickly embraced him and started kissing him. Harry separated his lips and allowed Seamus' tongue to fill his mouth. He gave a little groan as Seamus started to work on it. _Damn he's a good kisser!_

Suddenly they heard the sound of a branch breaking between the trees. They looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with a cruel smile. 

"I can't wait to tell the others about this," he said." The hero Harry Potter goes to the Forbidden Forest to fuck his room mate!"

Harry jumped up and reached for his robe. Seamus just lied speechless on the ground.

Draco turned away and started walking towards the castle, his blonde hair shining in the moonlight. Harry got his robe on and ran as hell after him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wait!" he didn't even look back, just kept on walking in that same soft way he always does. 

"Malfoy! Wait!" He didn't stop "Malfoy… Draco! Wait! Draco!"

He stopped and looked back, his faced was covered in shadows, but Harry could sense the burning feel of those grey eyes. 

Harry paused next to him and breathed heavily. Malfoy looked expectant on him. 

"Yes?"

"You can't…. mustn't tell anyone about this."

"And why not?" there was that cruel smile again; he really enjoyed this. Potter looked so desperate. 

Suddenly another longing took him, he wanted to kiss that scared face and tell him no one would ever know. Then he remembered the sight of Harry in Finnigan's arms and he became furious.

"Look, don't tell anyone. I'll do anything…." Harry turned pale, as he understood the fault he'd just done.

"Anything?!" Draco smiled triumphant " Hmm, let me see. What is the price of silence? You can give me your Firebolt… Or even better! If you loose the next game, the one against the Hufflepuffs, Slytherin is sure to win this tournament!"

Draco noticed Harry was starting to panicking and decided that he should demand something else instead, if he just knew what!

"I can't make up my mind. Let's meet tomorrow night in the library, and I'll say what I want."

Harry looked after the blonde boy as he disappeared into the castle. _This is not good, he thought,__ Malfoy is sure come up with something horrible. And yet, there had been something in those grey eyes, something reassuring. _

********

The next night Harry was again sneaking through Hogwart's corridors, this time heading for the library. 

"Lomus" he whispered as he opened the door and the smell of centuries old books reached him. The lack of windows in the enormous room caused it to lie in total darkness. 

No one was there, so he sat down on a chair and stared on the bookshelves without seeing them. What if Malfoy didn't show up? What if he decided to tell everyone about what happened last night?

The boy had been standing in the shadows for a long time now. He watched as Harry sat down, he saw the worried look in those green, green eyes.

He whispered "Lomus" and he was suddenly fully visible in the light from his wand. Harry saw him and jumped up in surprise. 

"So," he said nervously "You haven't told anyone yet?"

Draco shook his head, his blonde hair softly following the movements. His face was expressionless and serious. He walked towards Harry.

"Nobody knows. Unless, you didn't decide to tell your little friends?" he smirked "They might want to share the fun!"

"Ron and Hermione knows nothing, you…." Harry stopped when he saw the look in Draco's eyes. It wasn't hate or anger it was…… a craving. Harry stared at him, frozen, like a mouse stares at a snake. Hypnotised by that white face with the moonlight hair and those burning, grey eyes.

Draco walked closer to him and let his fingers touch the lightning scar, following it down the forehead. Harry backed away, until his shoulders hit the wall. Draco followed after him; they were so close their chests almost touched each other.

Harry looked into his eyes, still with that hypnotised expression in his face.

"What do you want?" he gasped.

"This!"

Draco pressed him against the wall and kissed him. Harry gave a little sound of surprise before he softened against Draco and answered his kiss. _Forget Seamus. This is good! Where the hell did that cold-hearted son of a bitch learn to kiss like that?!_

Harry put his arms around Draco's shoulders and forgot the fact that he was kissing his greatest enemy (if you didn't count Voldemort).

Then, suddenly, Draco pulled loose and walked out of the library without looking back. Harry ran after him.

"Draco! Wait" Draco turned around at the end of the corridor "What is the price for your silence?"

Draco grinned and said: "Meet me tomorrow night."

Maybe he meant that he would tell Harry the price then or maybe that *was* the price. Anyway, Harry didn't care, as long as Draco Malfoy would kiss him again. 

A\N: Hey! This story was written in one day! Actually the day after I'd become a member of fanfiction.net! Now, as you all can understand,I've got a thing for Harry\Draco couplings.And guess what?! I've found my dictionary!

Disclaimer: Nothing of this belongs to me, except the plot (Wohoo! I'm rich).


End file.
